A New Beginning
by Alexie Hikari
Summary: Cinta, benci, juga gambaran masa lalu; tak henti menghujam dua orang remaja bagaikan pisau tanpa akhir. Persahabatan hangat yang pernah terjalin selama beberapa tahun kini tergantikan oleh luka sayatan, darah, serta hasrat untuk membunuh satu sama lain. Keduanya menyesal. Pasti.


Cinta, benci, juga gambaran masa lalu; tak henti menghujam dua orang remaja bagaikan pisau tanpa akhir. Persahabatan hangat yang pernah terjalin selama beberapa tahun kini tergantikan oleh luka sayatan, darah, serta hasrat untuk membunuh satu sama lain. Keduanya menyesal. Pasti.

.

.

**Project K © GoRa & GoHands**

**.**

"**A New Beginning"**

**Presented by Alexie Hikari**

**Genres: Tragedy/Angst**

**Rated: T**

**[Fushimi Saruhiko x Yata Misaki]**

**.**

"**Saru, jika kematian memang bisa membawa kita bersama lagi, mari ulang semuanya—"**

**.**

"—**di kehidupan yang baru."**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Tubuh rapuh itu memucat, _pigment _kulitnya memudar akibat darah yang tak henti mengalir dari luka fatal-nya. Sebuah pedang silver bersarang dengan indahnya pada bagian perut sang korban yang terengah. Jantung dan paru-parunya tak sanggup lagi bekerja sama untuk meraih senyawa 'Pemberi Hidup' bernama oksigen; beserta cairan kental berwarna merah pekat yang kini telah menodai rumput yang semula berwarna hijau cerah. Apakah ini akhir dari kehidupan duniawi-nya?

Entahlah, pemuda bersurai _chestnut_ yang berstatus 'korban' bahkan tak tahu, kenapa dirinya bisa se-lengah itu dan—

Sebuah benda tajam berkilat itu sukses menembus abdomen-nya.

Sakit? Pasti.

.

"Kh— Ohok!" Sang Korban terbatuk untuk yang kelima kalinya; memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya. Kondisinya sekarang bagaikan orang yang meminta belas kasihan, berbeda sekali dengan dia yang biasa. Sesekali mengutuk diri akibat kesalahannya sendiri, tapi—

"Tak bisa bertahan lagi, Misaki~?"

Suara seseorang. Si tersangka.

Manik _hazel_ pemilik nama lengkap Yata Misaki itu bergerak memandangi pemuda yang sebaya dengannya dengan tatapan sayu. Tersangka yang dimaksud—Fushimi Saruhiko—tengah berlutut memandangi kondisi fisik Yata, menggelengkan kepalanya tanda prihatin atau lebih tepatnya— meremehkan,

"Hee~ Masih berani berceloteh rupanya," ejek Fushimi lagi. Sebuah aksi yang tak seharusnya dilakukan pada orang yang tengah sekarat. Pemuda itu tak peduli jika orang-orang memanggilnya kejam, iblis, atau apapun itu. Asal apa yang dia lakukan dapat membuatnya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Kedua tangannya bergerak untuk mengangkat tubuh Yata yang berlumur darah itu; otomatis menodai seragam biru ber-identitaskan 'Scepter 4' miliknya. Toh, dia juga masih tak peduli,

"...Che—idiot, bagaimana menurutmu? Apa kau puas sekarang, makhluk egois?! Aku ini _clansman_ dari Klan Merah, aku tak akan mundur!"

Yata membantah. Perlahan, air mata mengalir mengikuti bentuk wajahnya, berusaha menjerit dengan suara parau. Biarlah, ini akan menjadi jeritan terakhir semasa hidupnya. Kedua tangan meremas pakaian pemuda berkacamata yang **pernah** menjadi sahabatnya semasa SMA.

"Dan lalu kau kembali marah padaku? Menyalahkanku?" tanya si pemuda berkacamata sambil tersenyum pahit, memancarkan amarah yang berusaha disembunyikannya sedari tadi, "Justru aku ingin menolong Misaki~"

.

Jeda disana, sesaat.

'Menolong?' pikir Yata, berusaha berpikir tanpa peduli dengan betapa menyedihkannya nasibnya sendiri. Ia masih tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Fushimi. Yata menggeleng—setidaknya berusaha—, ia menginginkan penjelasan lebih, "Menolongku dengan cara seperti... ini? Kh— jangan bodoh kau."

Fushimi tersenyum, tak menyangka bahwa Yata masih dapat bertahan dalam kondisi seperti itu, bahkan masih dapat berbicara dengan _tsundere_ side-nya. Pemuda berseragam layaknya polisi itu perlahan mencabut pedangnya, membuat Yata mengerang cukup kuat dengan rasa sakit yang menimpa tubuh lemahnya. Fushimi lanjut mendekap tubuh Yata erat, bagaikan tak ingin melepasnya lagi, lalu berbisik lembut,

"Meringankan bebanmu, Misaki... Aku tak bisa melihatmu terus membenciku seperti ini, bahkan beban pikiranmu bertambah setelah kepergian Mikoto-san, benar?"

Dan Yata tersentak, genggaman kedua tangannya pada seragam Fushimi melemah setelah mendengar beberapa kalimat tadi, terutama dengan nama Raja yang dia agungkan. Memang benar, Yata tak bisa berbohong mengingat kepalanya yang selalu dipenuhi masalah pribadi yang justru menyiksa, terjebak dalam ilusi pikirannya sendiri.

"Monyet idiot..." gumamnya pelan masih dengan air mata yang mengalir, terengah sembari memegangi luka menganga pada perutnya.

Dia meringis, ingin menangis; kepalanya tak pernah berpikir bahwa semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini. Disaat fisiknya masih berusaha menahan sakit yang luar biasa, perasaannya jauh lebih tersakiti dari itu. Belum bisa menerima kenyataan? Benar.

.

Seorang Yata Misaki masih menginginkan Fushimi Saruhiko untuk berada disisinya, layaknya dulu.

.

"_Aku harap kita bisa terbang jauuuuuuh dan tinggal bersama, Saru!_"

"_Memangnya Misaki mau kemana, huh?_"

"_Ke...Amerika! Oh, oh! Skotlandia! Tidak, um... Kanada!"_

_Pemuda bersurai biru gelap dan bermanik serupa itu terkekeh pelan dengan ambisi sahabat karibnya, terlihat bersemangat. Itulah yang dia suka dari Yata,_

"_Perencanaan bagus, Misaki. Sepertinya menarik, keliling dunia dan melihat keindahan berbagai tempat. Apalagi bersama Misaki."_

"_Bagaimana denganmu? Saru mau kemana? Meksiko? Amerika? Rusia? Korea~?" tanya Yata semangat, sungguh dia menginginkan impiannya itu tercapai suatu saat, dengan Fushimi yang bersamanya, tentu saja._

"_Aku... Aku tak masalah pergi kemana saja. Misaki yang tentukan."_

_Lalu kedua sahabat itu tertawa bersama, terasa atmosfir persahabatan yang hangat dan dekat dengan senyuman yang diumbar keduanya seakan tak ada beban yang menghantui. Bahkan resiko membolos pelajaran tak mereka pikirkan._

_._

"_Misaki, katakan bahwa kita akan tetap bersama..."_

"_Tentu! Tidakkah kau lupa dengan rencana kita dimasa depan?"_

_Pertanyaan tadi dibalas sebuah anggukan dari lawan bicaranya,_

"_Berjanjilah tali persahabatan ini tak akan putus."_

"_Aku janji."_

_Janji terucap, dengan kedua jari kelingking yang saling mengait satu sama lain. Tak ada yang tahu apa janji itu akan tetap terlaksana, masa depan tak bisa ditebak bagaimana jalannya._

_._

Yata terdiam untuk sesaat, terisak mendadak dengan apa yang ia pikirkan. Masa lalu yang tersegel rapi itu muncul disaat yang kurang tepat. Perencanaan dan janji yang mereka harapkan kini hanya tinggal kenangan dan kata-kata tanpa makna. Siapa yang bodoh? Dan siapa yang patut disalahkan?

Momen diantara keduanya semasa berada dibangku SMA itu tetap tak bisa dilupakan walau dengan rasa benci yang menyelimuti saat ini. Bagaimana mereka menghabiskan waktu senggang di _game center_, ber-argumen karena perbedaan pendapat, makan siang dan membolos bersama hingga tertidur sambil bersandar pada bahu satu sama lain dengan jemari yang bertautan. Indah, jika dibayangkan kembali. Pahit, jika mengingat kenyataan saat ini.

"Kau sahabat pertamaku... dan satu-satunya yang kumiliki." Yata bergumam lirih. Baginya, hanya Fushimi yang dapat menerima kehadirannya yang serba kekurangan. Dia hanya orang emosional yang terlalu sensitif, bahkan teman satu kelasnya selalu berusaha menjauhi dirinya karena takut menjadi sasaran emosi Yata yang selalu meledak secara tak terduga.

Dan Fushimi muncul di kehidupannya sambil menawarkan kata 'persahabatan'. Pemuda tinggi berwajah tampan itu entah kenapa tidak merasa takut dan bahkan berusaha untuk semakin dekat dengannya. Heran, memang. Tapi cukup membuat Yata senang.

Fushimi tak mengeluarkan suara lebih lanjut, hanya mengeratkan dekapannya pada Yata. Beberapa tetes cairan asin bernama air mata mulai mengalir dari pelupuk matanya, juga membasahi lensa kacamata miliknya.

Terlarut dalam kesedihan, kini kata menyesal muncul dengan pilihan fatal yang mereka ambil. Berakhir dengan darah dan kematian yang akan menjemput. Jiwa yang berlumur dosa sebentar lagi akan dihampiri oleh zat yang ditakuti semua makhluk hidup, dikenal dengan malaikat pencabut nyawa.

Yata kembali memuntahkan darah dalam isakan tangisnya, menodai pakaian keduanya. Rasa sakit yang dia rasakan perlahan menghilang dengan dekapan hangat sang **mantan **sahabat, sungguh nyaman. Dekapan itulah yang dirindukan Yata setelah bertahun-tahun mereka dihadapkan pada sesuatu yang bernama pertarungan.

"Hari dimana kau akan mengerti aku sepenuhnya... tak akan datang, Misaki. Yang berarti kau tak punya pilihan lain selain membenciku dan membenciku—"

Kalimat itu sukses membuat Yata kembali bungkam walaupun belum sepenuhnya terucap oleh Fushimi. Apa dia memang tak akan bisa mengerti Fushimi? Atau bagaimana?

"—Dan kita tak dapat bersama."

.

Jeda sekali lagi. Tunggu, pernyataan Fushimi yang terakhir itu salah; bagi Yata. Siapa yang bilang mereka tak dapat bersama? Apa dia punya bukti? Apa karena persahabatan yang gagal dan janji yang tak tertepati?

"Sudah kubilang, jangan bodoh... Kita—masih bisa... bersama." Sanggah Yata, tangan lemahnya berusaha meraih pedang Fushimi yang sedari tadi tergeletak diatas tanah, mengenggamnya dengan tenaga seadanya, "Benda ini... yang akan mengabulkannya."

Fushimi tersentak, sedikit menarik diri dari Yata yang kondisinya memang makin memburuk, "Misaki, apa yang kau renca—"

_Craash!_

Tak meleset; Yata melakukannya, menusuk Fushimi tepat dibagian dada, dimana organ tubuh paling penting berada disana—jantung—. Sedangkan Fushimi terlihat tak dapat berbuat apa-apa, kondisi fisiknya mengalami penurunan drastis oleh sebuah serangan.

"Saru, jika kematian memang bisa membawa kita bersama lagi, mari ulang semuanya—"

.

"—di kehidupan yang baru."

* * *

**A/N: Hueeh... selesai. Dengan ending yang super duper gaje. Etto... Maafkan saya yang buat SaruMi berakhir tragis kayak gini... *sobs* Tapi... Hanya kasihan liatin mereka yang tersiksa batin karena janji yang tidak bisa ditepati. Tolong lempar saya... Pake makanan.**

**Tapi seriusan, masa lalu mereka itu sweet banget... Saya pengen nangis liatnya.**

**Fict yang lahir dari ide yang mendadak muncul waktu pulang sekolah hari Sabtu kemarin. Karena takut ide menghilang, akhirnya diketik dengan wajah galau sembari mikirin tugas desain yang naujubilah banyaknya.**

**Terus lagi... Ngetik pake BGM "Kagayaku Sora no Shijima ni wa" ama "Sis Puella Magica!" supaya feels-nya dapet, cuma masih tetap gagal ya... *kebayang Kuroshitsuji season 2 eps. 8* Aloiiiisss**— **/salahfandomduh**

**Dan maafkan saya karena judul yang mirip Harvest Moon. /plak**

**Anyway, moga suka aja deh ama fic kedua saya di fandom K. Review tetap diharapkan~**

**- Alexie Hikari -**


End file.
